Que veux tu de moi ?
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Natsuki entendra une rumeur dans laquelle Shizuru pourrait sortir avec un garçon de son université.


Que veux-tu de moi ?

* * *

><p>''Vous avez entendu, Shizuru-sama va sortir avec Sergay Wang.'' Dit une des élèves.<p>

''C'est vrai ?''

''Oui, je les ai vu ensemble à la fin des cours près du parc. Ils sont mignons ensemble.''

''C'est un élève de l'université où étudie Fujino, non ?''

''Oui, c'est un grand sportif et un brillant élève. Il est aussi très beau.''

''Du même genre de Kanzaki.'' Ajouta enthousiaste une étudiante.

''Oui, Shizuru-sama a beaucoup de chance, même à l'université elle est si populaire.''

Natsuki se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea à l'extérieur de sa salle de classe. Elle allait acheter un sandwich en ville puis elle retourna à la Fuuka. Kuga alla en haut du toit de l'établissement pour déjeuner tranquillement.

''Ara, toujours en train de manger seule ma Natsuki et encore un aliment mauvais pour ta santé.''

''…'' La dite s'aperçut que Shizuru était à l'entrée du toit et elle l'avait rejointe puis l'ancienne seito kaichou s'assit à ses côtés.

''Tu sais, tu pourrais attraper froid à manger dehors. On en plein milieu de l'hiver. La température atteint à peine les 0°.''

''Si tu as si froid alors retourne à l'intérieur.'' Commenta la princesse de glace qui prit une bouchée de son repas en grimaçant.

''Ou peut être que...tu pourrais me serrer dans tes bras pour réchauffer nos corps.'' Proposa en souriant espièglement Fujino.

''Ou alors tu pourrais porter ta veste ou un manteau, ce serait moins compliqué. Et puis si tu t'habillais un peu mieux pour la saison alors tu n'aurais pas autant froid.'' Commenta Kuga qui n'avait pas jeté un regard à son amie et elle continua de manger.

''Ikezu.''

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'' Questionna la louve qui avait finit son sandwich et elle commença à boire une canette de coca cola. Puis l'hime à la chevelure jais en proposa à la châtaigne qui accepta poliment.

''Tu n'es pas ravie de me voir ?''

''Tu n'as peut être remarqué mais tu ne m'as pas encore répondu à ma question.'' Insista l'ancienne propriétaire de Duran.

''Je te rappelle qu'on mange tout les déjeuners ensemble et cela depuis le début de l'année.''

''C'est vrai..._j'ai oublié à cause de ces idiotes de ma classe_...''

La buveuse de thé mit un doigt sur la joue de sa camarade qui semblait bouder, la louve poussa un soupire puis elle se leva de sa place pour s'en aller.

''Salut.''

''Tu ne te demande pas si la rumeur est vraie, n'est-ce pas ?'' Questionna la châtaigne en observant dans les émeraudes son interlocuteur qui ne bougeait plus.

''Rumeur ? Quelle rumeur ?'' S'enquit la beauté sombre qui savait de quoi parlait son amie mais ne disait rien. La princesse de glace jeta les emballages de son repas à la poubelle.

''Sur moi et Sergay.''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Les commérages et les potins des élèves, je ne les écoute pas et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tu devrais le savoir. Je dois vraiment y aller.''

Fujino attrapa le poignet de sa précieuse personne pour l'arrêter et ajouta :

''Et si je lui disais oui...pour sortir avec lui. Est-ce que ça te dérangerais ?''

''…Non…Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.'' Remarqua l'ancienne propriétaire de Duran qui s'enleva de la poigne de son aînée à accent de Kyoto.

''Mais…''

''Tu es celle qui n'arrête pas d'être à mes côtés…et je ne te l'ai jamais demandé et puis même si je te demandais de lui dire non alors…''

''Je le ferais immédiatement et sans aucune hésitation. Si tu ne le veux pas alors je ne sortirais pas avec lui.'' Sourit chaleureusement la buveuse de thé alors que Natsuki fronça des sourcils.

''Comme ça ? Qu'importe qu'elle qu'en soit la raison ?'' S'exclama Kuga en penchant la tête sur le côté.

''Oui et puis tu as oublié que tu es la principale raison. Je pourrais mal le prendre que tu as l'air si peu perturbée que je puisse sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre.''

''...Tu trembles de froid. Tu pourrais porter tes vêtements d'hiver.'' Remarqua la beauté sombre qui enleva son écharpe et l'entoura autour du cou de Shizuru qui inspira la fragrance du vêtement. Puis la beauté sombre se mit à souffler dans les mains de son amie pour pouvoir les réchauffer.

''Tu sais...je lui ai dis quand il s'est déclaré au parc que j'étais déjà amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre et qu'on était ensemble depuis quelque temps. Mais surtout je ne me séparerais jamais d'elle alors ne sois pas jalouse. Même si je dois l'avouer qu'un moment, j'avais peur que tu ne le sois pas.''

''Je ne suis pas jalouse !'' Aboya la louve totalement écarlate.

La brunette attrapa par le bras son amie qui avait toujours les joues rougies par l'embarras.

''Non, ma petite amie ne l'est pas du tout.'' Ria joyeusement la buveuse de thé.

''Je ne le suis pas !'' Contesta véhément Kuga.

''Si tu le dis.''

''Mais je le dis !''

''Comme tu le voudras.'' Termina Fujino en embrassant la joue de sa bien aimée qui faisait la moue.

''JE NE SUIS PAS **JALOUSE** !''

''Ara, ara, bien sûr.''

''Mais je ne le suis pas ! C'est ta faute à faire toutes ses insinuations !'' Continua Natsuki sous l'air réjouit de la buveuse de thé.

''Bien sûr~''

''Arrrg !'' Grogna sur les nerfs la princesse de glace.


End file.
